


Your New Quartermaster

by mommymuffin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Spoilery-ish if you haven't seen the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James wanted to get to know Q a little better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your New Quartermaster

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the movie, felt inspired. Just a little drabble.

Silva had gotten him thinking.

Remembering.

That time in Shanghai. Years ago.

He hadn’t been lying when he’d implied that that wouldn’t be his first time. With a man.

Granted it had only been the once, and it had been a long time ago now, but...it had happened none the less.

And, mad man that he was, Silva had gotten him thinking about it.

But, it was Q who had gotten him thinking _hard_.

Even now as the boy prattled on about his newest encoding program, guaranteeing its decryption possible by less than a handful of people in the world, James couldn’t help but imagine having those long legs wrapped around him; ripping that silly little sweater off of him; removing that tie from his slender neck; but, leaving the glasses on, oh, yes, leaving the glasses on.

At least for the first round.

“Silva’s polymorphous one was good. But, mine is better. Wouldn’t you agree, 007? 007?”

Q frowned at him.

“You haven’t been listening this entire time, haven’t you?”

“No, no,” James said, “Encoding, decoding, you’re brilliant, I get it. Say, Q, what are you doing tonight?”

The man’s eyebrows jumped.

“...Nothing, I suppose.”

“Dinner. Tonight. Whits. Seven o’clock. See you then, Q.”

Bond began to walk away.

“W-wait, what? Dinner? With you? Why?” Q demanded.

James gave him a look over his shoulder. “You’re my new quartermaster, aren’t you? I just want to get to know my quartermaster a little better.”

~~~

Later, when Q was sprawled across the bed panting, James leaned over to look down at him.

“Tsk. Perhaps you spend too much time playing with computers if you can’t keep up with an old man like me.”

Q huffed, a ghost of a laugh. “Still haven’t gotten to know me well enough, agent?”

“Not nearly. Quartermaster.”

Q wrapped his legs around James’ waist again.

“I think I can fix that.”

“I have faith that you can.”

Q’s glasses skittered across the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
